Rescue me
by Iron Princess
Summary: Pepper siempre ha sido la fiel asistente de Tony, incluso cumpliendo deberes que van más allá de sus responsabilidades. Pero, ¿podrá resistir la tensión siempre? ¿Y qué hará Tony cuando ella decida irse?
1. Capítulo 1: Hasta Pepper Potts es humana

(Espero ir actualizando esto pronto, ya está en proceso el capítulo 2. Y apenas lo termine, vamos a ver si mantiene el título o no. Espero que les agrade; comenten, sugieran, critiquen...

Atte: Iron Princess, fan de Iron Man [la similitud entre el nick y el comic es pura casualidad])

Capítulo 1: Hasta Pepper Potts es un ser humano

"Eres la persona más capacitada que conozco", había dicho Tony una vez. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos ese día era incapaz de siquiera discar bien un número hasta con la ayuda de JARVIS? Bebió su tercera taza de café en dos horas y trató de no lucir tan abrumada y exhausta como estaba; no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Llevaba meses lidiando con el Fisco, reorganizando la agenda de la empresa, rindiendo cuentas de su jefe a SHIELD como si fuera su niñera, y organizando conferencias de prensa y citas… Esa era la parte más detestable. Ser secretaria… bueno, ella lo había aceptado, y no estaba nada mal, pero de ahí a llamar para confirmar la presencia de diversos ejemplares femeninos en la cama _King size _de Tony Stark el galán… eso era un asunto muy diferente.

Y sí, no podía negar que llevaba años enamorada de él. Aunque había estado casada con Happy, y había tenido intenciones sinceras de formar una familia con él hasta que la Muerte los separó, nunca había dejado de considerarlo su fiel amigo. Jamás su esposo. Nunca podría verlo como veía a Tony. Ni hablar de que con nadie había vivido siquiera la mitad de las cosas que hombro a hombro afrontaban. Con todo, aun cuando siempre había estado a su lado, aun cuando era ella la que sufría y vivía en vilo ante cada misión, aun cuando lo amaba más que nadie en el mundo -y él lo sabía-, nunca era ella la destinataria de su afecto y pasión, ni física ni emocional.

¿Cómo iba a poder trabajar con tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la mente? No importaba: ella era Pepper Potts, y podía con todo.

Excepto ese día.

Todo comenzó con las llamadas de Maria Hill para consultar, rectificar, cuestionar y volver a rectificar las especificaciones de la nueva armadura. Por supuesto que estaba más que calificada e informada para lidiar con eso, pero ese era trabajo de Tony.

Cerca del mediodía, en medio de las comunicaciones con los Directores Regionales de Stark Industries de Japón y Alemania, JARVIS advirtió la presencia de la rubia exuberante que había entretenido a Tony la noche anterior, vestida con un corto vestido de espejitos, tanto que revelaba impúdicamente las finísimas plumas rojas de su pequeñísima ropa interior. Potts la contempló tan políticamente correcta como le fuera posible, ocultando la ira y la vergüenza ajena que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella: nuevamente era su turno de "sacar la basura", escuchar algunos llantos, desacreditaciones, y algunas otras tonterías hasta que la sed de lujo de la mujer de turno fuese saciada por la suavidad de la limusina blanca y la finísima champagne de cortesía.

Nada de lo acontecido salía de lo normal para cualquiera de sus días. La sorpresa la esperaba en el baño, con un caño que decidió romperse explosivamente mientras ella se tomaba dos aspirinas y se retocaba el maquillaje. Afortunadamente, JARVIS logró controlar la situación, pero a ese punto ya estaba empapada. Solo faltaban dos horas para el final de su turno, y todavía había toneladas de papeles por firmar, y millones de detalles que ultimar, así que, empapada de pies a cabeza, volvió a la oficina.

Cuando más atareada se encontraba, apareció por detrás Obadiah, mirando su costoso reloj (como vulgar metáfora de que su tiempo era más valioso que el de cualquier mortal). Dejó sobre el escritorio de Pepper una nueva pila de papeles y con una maliciosa sonrisa, exigió:

-Potts, por favor revisa estos informes antes de irte y envíalos a quienes corresponda, ¿sí?

Pepper, agobiada, respondió instintivamente, con voz suave, casi suplicante, llevándose las manos a sus ojos cansados.

-Obi, por favor, dame un respiro…

Obadiah se enfureció por la familiaridad del vocativo, considerada una falta gravísima, el no reconocimiento de su persona por un subalterno.

-¡Qué es eso, Potts! Deberías considerar esos modales tuyos. Diga lo que diga Tony, no eres más que una secretaria- exclamó, agitando un dedo frente a sus narices.

Algo se había desajustado en su mente después de esa última frase. ¿"Solo una secretaria", lidiando con los Servicios Especiales en nombre del alabado Iron Man, escoltando a sus amantes, administrando la compañía casi al punto de evitar que colapsara a pesar de estar empapada y helada?

-Perdón por lo inconveniente de mis modales- respondió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose, al compás del sonido de sus ridículamente altos Louboutins y esbozando su cautivadora sonrisa -Señor Stane, con todo respeto, usted y sus informes pueden irse muy lentamente al mismísimo infierno.

Stane, en blanco, iba a responder cuando un despreocupado Tony emergió del taller, con una de sus ajustadas camisas negras, las gafas de protección en la cabeza y limpiándose el aceite de las manos con una toalla.

-¡Hola Obi! -saludó con esa encantadoramente odiosa jovialidad suya -Pepper, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Una ducha? Bueno, no importa… Oye, sé una buena chica y llama a la morena del viernes… Ya sabes, la de las piernas espectaculares… Creo que su nombre era Holly… ¡Qué más da! Gracias, Pep.

Él ya se dirigía de nuevo a su refugio subterráneo cuando la mujer no se contuvo. Apretaba los puños con tal enojo que hasta Obadiah decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse.

-Detente ahí mismo, Stark- exigió, petrificándolo. -Yo renuncio- sentenció, tirando al suelo su Blackberry y enterrando en la impoluta pantalla táctil uno de sus agudísimos tacones.

-Oye… ¿qué rayos…?- balbuceó su jefe, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos contemplando cómo la "enérgica mujer rojiza" comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta tras saludar a JARVIS. Corrió para alcanzarla, tratando de convencerla, ofreciéndole un aumento, explicándole que no podía dirigir la compañía sin ella y quién sabe cuántas cosas más… No parecía el de siempre, casi arrastrándose por la mujer que se alejaba decididamente paso a paso, quitándole la alarma al auto sin molestarse por todas sus pertenencias abandonadas en la oficina. Tony se adelantó y se interpuso entre la puerta y Pepper. Ella, entre dientes, le ordenó que se quitara. Él, por su parte, dijo que al menos merecía una expliocación.

-No voy a molestarme en darte explicaciones, Tony. No tienes idea de las cosas que tengo que soportar porque eres Iron Man y no te importa nada más que tu ego y tu traje y tus taller y tus… y tus agujeros de alquiler. No voy a seguir soportándolo. ¡Madura de una vez, Stark! Yo salvo tu trasero cada día, ¿y qué haces tú por mí? Déjame en paz, se acabó, no quiero tener más nada que ver contigo.

Él se quedó mudo, incapaz de reaccionar, tanto que se movió con la facilidad de una hoja cuando ella lo obligó a correrse de su camino. Encendió el auto y rápidamente se alejó sin rumbo, dejando a Tony de rodillas en el estacionamiento pensando en qué había hecho mal esta vez… Porque sabía que Pepper se había enojado con él muchas veces, pero nunca había considerado la posibilidad de abandonarlo… A la compañía, es decir. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora?

Escuchando Lynyrd Skynyrd, Pepper llegó a algún lugar, no sabía dónde. Tomó su teléfono personal y llamó a su hermana. No alcanzó a escuchar el primer tono, cuando comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Tampoco escuchó que Caroline le preguntaba qué pasaba, hasta que preguntó:

-Renunciaste a tu trabajo, ¿verdad, Pep?

Ella emitió un sonido afirmativo, y su hermana, del otro lado de la línea, se dejó caer en el sillón, suspirando.

-¿Puedo ir a pasar unos días contigo y los niños?- preguntó Pepper, desconsolada. Caroline sabía que por fin su hermana necesitaba de otro ser humano. Ya no era la secretaria de Tony Stark, la implacable Pepper Potts, ni Rescue, ni nada más que su pequeña hermana Pepper, aquella a quien le curaba los raspones después de una tarde de juegos, aquella que se acurrucaba a su lado cuando se sentía mal… aquella que volvía a necesitarla como hace unos cuantos años atrás. Era su hermana, y a pesar del pensar popular, también era un ser humano.


	2. Capítulo 2: Pepper intenta ser normal

Bueno, acá va el segundo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, el comienzo de cursos es bastante nefasto para cualquier escritor. Este segundo capítulo no me complació mucho, lo reconozco, pero no quiero seguir jugando con la ansiedad de la gente (muchas gracias por los reviews!). Si se suscita algún cambio en el capítulo trataré de que sea pronto. Y también trataré de publicar pronto el tercero y los demás. Atte: Iron Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: De los intentos de Pepper Potts por ser una humana normal…<strong>

Ya era de madrugada cuando la otrora asistente personal de Tony Stark llegó a la casa de su hermana. Caroline la esperaba en la hamaca de jardín de madera, que oscilaba bajo el porche de tejas que bordeaba la casa blanca. Aunque era mucho menos glamorosa que su carísimo piso en la ciudad, Pepper adoraba la casa de su hermana: blanca, amplísima, con un gran jardín y una cerca de madera. Encima del portón, una arcada donde crecía envuelto un rosal de perfumadas rosas rojas. El vecindario era uno de esos en donde todos se conocen, y sin importar la hora del día era muy calmo. Perturbadoramente calmo. Excepto, claro, la hora de la salida del colegio, donde la calle se llenaba de niños jugando. Ella se sentía muy bien, sentada sobre sus piernas en la hamaca, levantando cada tanto la vista de su computadora portátil para observar tanta belleza y vitalidad. Pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo de ir. Su hermana se lo había estado reprochando bastante, y aunque entendía la responsabilidad que implicaba su puesto, no estaba de acuerdo con la cuasi enfermiza obsesión que Pep manifestaba hacia este.

La rubia vio las luces del Corolla plateado al doblar la esquina y se puso de pie, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en la mano. Era madre, y sabía que su chocolate caliente era mágico.

Cuando bajó del auto, la chica del cabello color atardecer simplemente quedó de pie detrás de la puerta entreabierta, intentando sonreír aunque las cejas decaídas y las bolsas le oscurecían los ojos avellana. Caroline le respondió con una mueca cálida, y sin una sola palabra se acercó a ella. Tras dejar las tazas sobre el techo del auto, estrechó a su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos y la dejó derrumbarse, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a dejar al desobligado de Stark…- comentó Caroline, ya sentadas las dos en el sofá, iluminadas por la luz ámbar de la lámpara de salón.

-Yo también lo pensaba, Linnie…- suspiró su interlocutora, observando los arabescos en los que se convertía el vapor del chocolate.

-Bueno… no quiero esa cara larga… ¡Sonríe!- inquirió, con voz maternal, sin obtener respuesta de Pepper. Se ofuscó un poco. -No creo que tengas que darle tanta importancia, más allá de lo que quieras decir, era un trabajo. Nunca debiste obsesionarte tanto con él en primer lugar.

Hablaba del trabajo, aunque ambas sabían que se refería más bien a Tony.

-Sabes mejor que nadie lo importante que era para mí- replicó Pepper, ya algo enojada.

-Sí, claro, tanto como para que descuidaras a tu familia.

-No seas así, Caroline, no es para tanto.

Ella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llaman tus sobrinos?

-Matthew es el mayor y Kevin el menor.

Caroline soltó el aire por la nariz de forma triunfante.

-Keith, querrás decir…

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, Caroline… Yo no nací para esta vida… Tú trabajas, cuidas tu casa, mantienes a tus hijos, juegas con ellos… Mi vida era Stark Industries…- finalizó, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Sintió las manos de su hermana levantando su rostro.

-Pues prepárate, pequeña. Tu vida será diferente a partir de hoy.

Se miraron, la rubia con un optimismo increíble y la menor con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro. Tras esa breve charla, se fueron cada una a su habitación. Pepper, ya en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. La luna se alzaba enorme y brillante justo en su ventana, y mientras la observaba pensaba en qué aventura estaría Tony… Si vestido de Iron Man o… en su cuarto. Como fuera, la transición iba a ser difícil.

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días tía Pepper!-, exclamaron al unísono las dos vocecitas que irrumpieron en la habitación. Era sábado y los pequeños estaban libres. Su tía, que se había quedado dormida sobre el marco de la ventana, se desperezó cansada y dolorida para abrazarlos. Detrás, apareció Caroline con una bandeja cargada de delicias para el desayuno.<p>

-¿Pudiste descansar?- preguntó con real preocupación mientras Matthew ya se acomodaba en su regazo. Pepper respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y notar que no era su café de siempre. Su hermana adivinó su pensamiento.

-Yo no voy a contribuir a tu adicción a la cafeína, Pepper. Mi casa, mis reglas- sentenció.

Los niños se peleaban por el control remoto, buscando los dibujos animados. Mientras cambiaban, su tía los obligó a detenerse en el canal de noticias, donde la relatora de siempre mencionaba las peripecias del caballero dorado y rojo. Se quedó obnubilada, antes de que Caroline soltara una exclamación de fastidio y cambiara:

-Por favor, todos los días hablando de ese tipo en esa armadura…

-Se llama Mark, y no es una armadura, es más complejo que eso…- aclaró Pepper. Los niños la miraron con ilusión.

-¿Tú conoces a Iron Man?- preguntó Keith, con su aguda vocecita de cinco años. Pepper sonrió, y Caroline lo interrumpió.

-Keith, ya hablamos de eso…

La ex-Rescue sabía que Iron Man era un tema tabú en la casa, ya que Caroline detestaba a Tony, aunque no entendía por qué insistía en que los niños no supieran nada de él siendo un héroe, más allá de lo impresentable que era el hombre que portaba el traje.

Los días transcurrían con una lentitud épica. Pepper adoraba a su familia, pero insistía en que no sabía vivir una vida tan calmada. Caroline le había escondido los tacos y los teléfonos, había cortado internet y bloqueado los canales de noticias. La menor estaba convencida de que si ella hubiera sido una sexópata o drogadicta, no habría tomado tantas medidas. Era consciente de que necesitaba estar un poco a solas con sus pensamientos para ordenarlos, pero por momentos tenía ganas de saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo.

* * *

><p>Se había anotado en el gimnasio, salía a correr, iba a clases de tejido, de piano, de canto, de danza… Llevaba y traía a los niños de la escuela, hacía las compras, iba de paseo con su hermana… Pero llegaba la hora de dormir y solo podía revolverse en la cama, como si le quedaran cientos y cientos de reservas de energía. Nunca había estado al tanto de cuánto le consumía el trabajo, y ahora sentía que pasaba todo el tiempo sin hacer nada. También se sentía ridícula, haciendo esas cosas tan mundanas, tanto que se le hacían complicadísimas. ¿Tejer? Ella, capaz de escribir a mano con la derecha y escribir un mail con la izquierda, era absolutamente incapaz de tejer dos puntos seguidos. La profesora comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y ella se ponía furiosa. Con la vieja, a la que le habría clavado las agujas en el cuello, con la lana, con Caroline por insistir en que fuera porque "la ayudaría a desestresarse", con Tony por haberse vuelto tan imprescindible en su vida… Y con ella, por haber dejado que ese… ese maldito, miserable… genial, guapo y de muy, muy bellos ojos azules… ocupara un espacio tan grande en su vida. Un espacio que ni la madeja de lana más grande del mundo podría llenar. A la tierra la trajo la profesora, señalando el desastre que había hecho. Ni Hulk habría causado el revuelo que causó ella al dejar la clase, con todas las mujeres -incluyendo a su hermana- mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero estaba claro: eso no era lo que necesitaba.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3: La charla

(Antes que nada, quería disculparme por la demora en la actualización; estoy trabajando en el final y francamente, me he visto superada por los personajes... ¡qué muchachos tan complicados! También me gustaría agradecer a mi novio -mejor amigo y Maestro en este gran mundo del comic (además del más grande seguidor de Iron Man que he conocido)-, por todos sus consejos, críticas, lecturas y relecturas e infinita paciencia, sin todo lo cual no habría podido salir nunca de indecisiones y bucles infinitos. También a ustedes por sus lecturas y reviews. Saludos; Iron Princess).

**Capítulo 3: ...y de cómo Caroline la hizo entrar en razón**

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Virginia?- gritó Caroline, sacudiendo a su hermana por los hombros, luego de su estrepitosa salida de la casa de la señora Smith, donde había dejado un grupo de viejecitas al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Lo estoy intentando... Tú sabes que lo estoy intentando... Pero no puedo, no puedo llevar esta vida, Caroline...- respondió ella, mirándola a los ojos con los suyos inundados.

La rubia suspiró sonoramente y de pronto la firmeza con la que la sostenía se convirtió en un brazo que la rodeaba.

-Vamos, sube al auto- le susurró.

Llovía copiosamente cuando la mayor tomó la iluminada y desierta carretera. En el radio sonaba "_Have you ever seen the rain_", de Creedence Clearwater Revival, lo que combinaba a la perfección con la rojiza melancolía que apoyaba su cabeza en el cristal. Sus hermosísimos ojos reflejaban cada farol, encandilándose. Cada tanto, Caroline le echaba una mirada de soslayo: ¡se veía tan indefensa...! Pepper ya era una adulta, lo sabía, pero ella jamás dejaría de verla como a una niña a quien mimar y proteger en todo. Con todo, también había asumido que no estaba destinada a ser una más entre las mortales. Sin importar cuánto le echara en cara la escasez de sus visitas, sabías que siempre había estado cuando la hubo necesitado, sin importar lo mal que ella misma lo estuviera pasando. Y aunque siempre deseó compensárselo, su hermana nunca se lo había permitido. Es decir, ella era Pepper Potts, siempre impecable, siempre firme e imperturbable, aún después de todo lo que le tocó vivir, especialmente la muerte de Happy y la pérdida de sus hijos. Nunca se explicaría cómo lo hacía ni si estaba bien apoyarla en eso... pero ese era su trabajo, estar ahí para su hermanita.

Llegaron a esa colina a la que desde pequeñas iban cuando las cosas andaban mal. La misma desde donde Pepper la había llamado un par de semanas antes.

-Pep...-comenzó Caroline con la vista fija al frente-...no puedes seguir así.

-Lo sé, Linnie... Y lo estoy intentando, pero no puedo...

No-la interrumpió- No me entiendes. No puedes seguir así porque esta no es tu vida. No solo porque no es lo que elegiste sino porque mereces mucho más.

-Tú dices eso porque odias a Tony-le reprochó su hermana-, pero es un gran hombre.

Caroline suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-Tonta, sigues sin entender. Tú naciste para las grandes aventuras y los proyectos descabellados, y pareces la única capaz de hacerlo. Y el idiota de Stark lo sabe. Ahora... ¿qué te hace creer que lo odio?

Pepper le dirigió una mirada que señalaba lo obvio de su pregunta, aunque la intrigaba saber qué estaba tratando de decirle. Caroline se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-Vamos, Pep... que ahora sea capaz de resistir los encantos de ese imbécil no quiere decir que en su momentos no hubiera suspirado por él como las demás...

La hermana menor abrió sus ojos tan grandes cuanto eran y la contepló con la mandíbula desencajada: ¿Caroline fijándose en Tony? ¡Ni en un millón de años! Quiso preguntar, o al menos decir algo, pero era tal su sorpresa que solo pudo emitir un sonido entrecortado.

-Pues sí-continuó-,aunque no lo creas. Cuando comenzaste a trabajar en Stark Industries, cuando todavía vivíamos juntas y yo iba a buscarte al final del día, Tony solía acercarse al auto con una taza de café a charlar. Era maravilloso verlo en ese trayecto de la puerta al auto, solo para hablar conmigo. Al principio creí que pretendía algo conmigo, pero...-dirigió su mirada a la azorada Pepper, sonriéndole con nostalgia y complicidad-...la verdad es que siempre terminábamos hablando sobre ti. Bueno... me desengañé y seguí con mi vida, por supuesto: era más que evidente que eras tú por quien estaba interesado. Me casé y nos hicimos amigos, seguíamos hablando, seguía queriendo saber cosas de ti. Y he aquí el porqué siempre te hablo mal de él: me parece un verdadero idiota por no tener las agallas de decirte de una vez por todas lo que siente por ti y dejar de "desahogarse" con esas mujeres que jamás serán para él la mitad de lo que tú eres. Y se lo dije, por supuesto. Desde entonces no puede ni mirarme, porque sabe que es verdad. Y de ti también me sorprende, Pep. Que después de todo este tiempo, de todo lo que has vivido por él, y lo que has hecho y sacrificado, no seas capaz de plantarte y exigirle lo que te mereces.

Pepper la miraba cada vez más asombrada. Sabía de lo que Caroline era capaz y no le hubiese gustado estar en el pellejo de Tony si ella había ido a "hablar con él".

-¿Le gritaste a mi jefe?-preguntó. Caroline se estiró e hizo sonar su cuello.

-No le grité-soltó con liviandad-, solo lo puse en su lugar. Pero ese no es el punto. Te mereces ser feliz, pequeña, con él o sin él, es tu decisión. Es decir, si crees que lo mejor es volver con él, hazlo, y si te quieres ir, vete; pero que sea porque tú lo quisiste así. Porque me parece irónico que seas suficientemente valiente para detener un avión en pleno vuelo usando un trajecito ridículo, pero no como para lograr lo que deseas.

Pep sabía que Caroline tenía razón. A veces no entendía por qué siempre estaba dispuesta a salir al rescate sin pensar en las consecuencias, es decir, cómo era tan racional para todo pero no podía evaluar las cosas correctamente cuando tenían la etiqueta "Stark, T.". Y tampoco entendía por qué tenía que resignarse a que lo suyo fuera un amor platónico. Quizás era tiempo de seguir adelante.

-Tienes razón... soy una cobarde...- suspiró. Su hermana la abrazó.

-No eres cobarde, Pep. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién más haría las cosas que tú haces? Pero tienes que recordar que tú también eres una persona, y no todo es Tony. Tienes el derecho a decidir qué hacer. Voy a apoyarte si decides reclamarle, o si no, si piensas que estarás bien así y quieres volver, o en lo que sea... Pero date la oportunidad de pensar qué es lo mejor para tu vida. Vales mucho, y él lo sabe. Es que ustedes no son más que dos niños en trajes ridículamente caros con miedo a Dios sabe qué que tienen mucho para charlar y discutir. A menos, claro, que quieras que yo hable por ti...- la rubia rió ante la expresión horrorizada de su hermana menor, a quien abrazó fuerte recordándole cuánto la quería.

-También te quiero, Linnie. Pero si vuelves a llamar "trajecito ridículo" a mi Mark 1616 juro que voy a olvidarme de eso y voy a matarte.

-Esa es la actitud, niña-respondió su interlocutora, dándole un golpecito en la mejilla. Cuando emprendieron el camino a casa, ya no llovía, y la Luna se alzaba brillante y hermosa en el cielo.

No obstante, parecía un día en que las sorpresas no terminarían. Caroline clavó los frenos para no atropellar a la señora Lee, la niñera, que parada en medio de la calle gesticulaba nerviosamente. Las dos chicas bajaron del auto estrepitosamente, Pepper a hablar con la señora, y Caroline a ver si algo les había pasado a sus hijos. Los pequeños corrieron hacia ella muy ilusionados.

-¡Mamá! ¡Iron Man aterrizó en nuestro jardín!-exclamó Keith.

-¿Iron Man?-preguntaron las hermanas a coro, olvidándose de la vecina que ya corría despavorida a su casa mencionando algo sobre "fenómenos". De la oscuridad surgió un inconfundible resplandor blanquecino, iluminando el rostro de un demacrado pero todavía impecable Tony que avanzaba sonriente, con el yelmo en la mano.

-¡Caroline, tanto tiempo sin verte! Oye, te debo una cerca nueva para el fondo...-soltó nerviosamente sin perder su tono de casanova de siempre. La rubia pasó a su lado, inmutable, arrastrando a los pequeños que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

-Me deberás más que eso si no te comportas como corresponde. No arruines esto, Stark-masculló, dejándolo a merced de su rojiza ex-asistente personal.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Stark?


	4. Capítulo 4: Pepper siempre tiene razón

**Capítulo 4: Las afirmaciones de Pepper se confirman**

"_No podrías ni atar tus agujetas sin mí"_

Cuando aquella noche Pepper le había dicho eso, él pensó que exageraba. Siendo Tony Stark, no solo podría hacer todo, sino que si no deseaba hacerlo, tendría a miles de personas dispuestas a llenar el vacío. Aunque, en cierto modo, era consciente de que tenía razón.

Pensó que sobreviviría una semana al menos, y su ausencia se notó ya al día siguiente. Ahora ese plazo se había extendido... Casi un mes. Y lo cierto era que estaba al borde del colapso. Definitivamente era una misión que Iron Man no podía -ni quería- afrontar.

El día uno sin Pepper a bordo fue una locura; había más currículums en su escritorio de los que hubo visto en toda su vida. Pero decidir no era sencillo. No le daría el trabajo a cualquiera. De hecho, no creía que existiera otra persona en el mundo capacitada para desempeñarlo. Se lo había dicho una vez, ¿no? "Es temporal", se decía a sí mismo, "hasta que Pepper regrese".

"Hasta que _logre_ hacerla regresar" era un pensamiento recurrente. Concretaente, pensar en cómo hacerlo. Pepper se había enfadado pocas veces con él, e incluso entonces, jamás la había visto como aquel fatídico día.

Estaba en un círculo vicioso: necesitaba del apoyo de una asistente personal para cumplir bien sus tareas como Iron Man, pero a la vez, no creía poder conseguir una sin sacrificar una buena cantidad de horas de trabajo. Se dejó caer en la silla y se restregó los ojos. Miró la hora. Ya se le había escapado otra jornada sin solucionar nada. Claro, ya no podría hacerlo tampoco, de modo que guardó todo en el cajón y decidió salir a despejarse como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Por supuesto, como toda buena noche de fiesta, terminó en su enorme habitación con un estupendo ejemplar femenino a su lado halagando su soberbio desempeño como amante. Era hora de otra de sus grandes habilidades: las conversaciones de cama. Sin embargo, inusualmente, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, lo cual fue inmediatamente percibido por su acompañante, quien se limitó a cerrar la boca y dormirse en la descomunal y cómoda cama. Tony solo tenía tiempo y energía para pensar en cómo la haría volver. Y de hecho, así fue cada día de la vida de Anthony Edward Stark, el casanova, aquel que podía tener el mundo en sus manos con un chasquido de los dedos, por todo el tiempo en que Pepper no estuvo.

Tenía que hacerla volver.


	5. Capítulo 5: algo más fuerte que el amor

**Capítulo 5: algo más fuerte que el amor**

"_¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Stark?"_

La voz de Pepper no era para nada la cándida que solía ser. Se oía muy, muy molesta.

-Pepper, necesito hablarte...

-Tony, viniste a casa de mi familia. Mi única familia. ¡Estás en la mira de cada arma de este mundo! ¿Necesitas poner también a mi hermana y mis sobrinos, esos pequeños que quién sabe por qué te admiran más que a nada?- reclamó enojada, acercándosele. Él intentó calmarla.

-Lo lamento, Pep. Pero de verdad necesito hablarte.

Ella se moría por saber qué tenía para decirle, y a la vez, no creía que escucharlo le pudiera hacer bien.

-Escúchame bien, Tony, porque no voy a decirlo de nuevo. Te he escuchado por años. Por años te he apoyado, ayudado y defendido. He ido al fin del mundo por ti sin importar quiénes nos estuvieran persiguiendo. Soporté golpes, ataques, pérdidas inconmesurables (Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta recordando cómo había perdido su embarazo, su milagroso embarazo, por su causa), cuestionamientos y hasta tu pérdida de memoria. Tú llamas y ahí estoy, ya con los informes que me encargaste, ya enfrentando a S.H.I.E.L.D., o como Rescue, para servir y proteger. ¿Y qué rayos me diste tú a cambio? Siempre relegué mis sentimientos y necesidades a un segundo plano por los tuyos, y por tus caprichos. Siempre, siempre estuve para limpiar tus desastres. Pero ya no puedo. No me interesa el dinero, ni el prestigo, ni nada. Quiero estar bien, ser feliz. Desvivirme por alguien que no solamente diga que le importo; necesito a alguien dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mí. Y francamente, Tony, no creo que jamás puedas sentir eso por alguien que no seas tú.

Tony se limitaba a mirarla, sin saber qué decir. Ella se dirigió a la puerta que la llevaría a la escalera de incendios y de ahí, lejos de Tony Stark. Pasó a su lado evitando mirarlo (¡como si alguien pudiera resistir esa mirada!).

-Es todo. Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia.

La vio alejarse sintiendo que no podía hacer nada, que el tiempo se le agotaba. Entonces recibió una llamada.

-Sabía que lo arruinarías. Ve tras ella, idiota.

Caroline...

Tony sonrió débilmente y corriendo con sonoros paso metálicos, tomó velozmente a Pepper por la cintura, surcando con ella el cielo nocturno, sin prestar atención a sus gritos y exigencias de que la soltara.

-Puedo soltarte si quieres-bromeó, y bastó una mirada hacia abajo para que la mujer se aferrara más fuerte a medida que adquirían altura. -Sí, eso pensé...-finalizó.

Aterrizaron en la terraza de un edificio. Cuando Pepper posó nuevamente sus pies en la seguridad del terraplén, miró a su alrededor con un gesto triste, y musitó, recordando noches más memorables:

-Tony, no puedes solucionar todos tus problemas conmigo en una terraza...

Su interlocutor lo miró, y en un intento de retomar aquellas pocas palabras dirigidas en vuelo, exclamó.

-Nunca te he soltado, Pep. No podría empezar ahora. ¿Acaso no te basta con ver lo que sí he hecho por ti en estos años? Y no hablo del trabajo, sino de priorizar tu bienestar y tu seguridad a la de la humanidad entera... ¡Te he salvado la vida, he corrido a cuidarte y rescatarte! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no estoy dispuesto a hacer cosas por ti?

Ella frunció el ceño. Siempre le había agradecido esas cosas.

-Sabes que te he concedido esas cosas. ¡No eres capaz de ponerte en el lugar de otros, Tony!

Los ánimos iban agitándose más y más. Tony suspiró y miró al suelo.

-Tú sabes bien que siempre has sido mi chica de ensueño...-soltó, para el asombro de la enardecida mujer del cabello color amanecer -...pero todos estos años has estado en peligro y sufrido efectivamente por mi culpa. ¿Cómo podría agregarte la carga adicional de ser mi pareja, y ponerte una diana en la frente, Pep? No fue mi intención hacerlo con tu familia, y menos contigo. Siendo Iron Man, al menos puedo protegerte y tratar de que el mundo sea un lugar más seguro para ti. Siendo más que eso... Cielos, no podría perdonarme si algo malo te pasara. No puedo perdonarme cada vez que algo te sucede.

Hubo un silencio que se le antojó eterno. Pepper meneó la cabeza y continuó su interrumpida marcha.

-No puedes decidir por mí toda la vida. Lo siento...-fueron sus últimas palabras.

El caballero de la armadura dorada permaneció estático en el lugar. Cuando la imagen de su chica se disipó, se sentó en la cornisa, donde permaneció por horas y horas. Sí, amaba a Pepper. Pero no era lo único a considerar. Tantos años viendo a sus colegas héroes sufrir porque algún psicópata descargaba su ira en sus seres queridos... Él no tenía familia. Pepper sí. Y en cierta manera... era todo lo que tenía. Si alguna vez decidía permitirle que oficialmente desempeñara ese rol, tenía que diseñar muy cuidadosamente el plan de ataque. La pregunta era: ¿dónde estaría ella cuando eso pasara?

Eran ya como las cinco de la mañana cuando emprendió el agónico regreso a casa. La Luna comenzaba su ritual de ida a la cama, dejando al Sol asomar un tímido resplandor rojizo. Como el cabello de Pepper. ¿Dónde estaría? De todos los finales, ese era el menos pensado y deseado. Con ella se iba el ser de su mayor confianza, su compañera de malos y buenos momentos, su más ardiente defensora... La única en su clase. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca encontraría un sustituto para Pepper. Estaba solo. Sin importar nada, ni siquiera cuántas pasaran por sus sábanas, estaba solo. Era curioso cómo Yinsen tenía razón una vez más.

Ya de vuelta como Tony Stark, luego de una ducha fría, bajó al taller, el único lugar capaz de hacerlo sentir él mismo otra vez.

"_Diablos, Tony, ¿qué le hiciste a la compañía mientras no estuve?"_

Esa voz... Se apresuró hacia el escritorio, en aquel rincón perdido y apenas iluminado, allí donde su chica de ensueño se encontraba trabajando rigurosamente, entre una pila de papeles, y ya no en un tailleur y altísimos zapatos de diseñador, sino en jeans y zapatos deportivos. ¡Demonios, más bella que nunca!

-Pepper...-balbuceó. Ella se puso de pie, y tras tomarle una mano, comenzó:

-Si esa expresión es porque no entiendes cómo llegué aquí antes que tú... bueno, deberías ver a Caroline conduciendo furiosa porque la hice salir de la cama- sonrió fugazmente y lo miró a los ojos. Los suyos, estaban irritados y llorosos. -Mira, Tony... cuando me fui lo estuve pensando, mucho, y... Sí, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti. Lo que he sentido siempre. Pero también sabemos que entre ambos hay algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Supongo que si fuiste hasta allá a buscarme es porque realmente me necesitabas, y la verdad es que yo te necesito a ti. Siempre pensé que no podrías sobrevivir sin mí, y ahora resulta que la que no puede soy yo: yo necesito que me rescates. Necesito ayudarte a ti, y estar dispuesta para ti, para meterme en Rescue y salir a Rusia y apoyarte, estar para ti, porque confías en mí. Y eso es un privilegio tan grande, que si para poder cumplirlo necesito tragarme mi orgullo y mis sentimientos... pues... es un pequeño precio a pagar cuando te debo tanto. Así que meencantaría regresar a Stark Industries, a Rescue y a Pepper Potts... Claro, si me quieres volver a contratar.

Tony la miraba congelado. El azul de sus ojos era examinado por los de ella, que centellaban e irradiaban paz y felicidad en su estado más puro.

-Nunca firmé tu renuncia...- fue lo único que pudo decir. Pepper lo abrazó amistosamente con mucha fuerza, y él, sin moverse, se dejó abrazar. Ella se despidió, feliz, haciendo referencia a que al día siguiente estaría a la hora de siempre, y él lamentó no haber dicho o hecho todo lo que le cruzaba la mente en ese instante. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso... ¡Pepper estaba de regreso!

FIN (?)


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ya habían transcurrido cinco meses desde su regreso a la compañía y las cosas marchaban más que bien. Su relación con Tony se había afianzado y revitalizado, dada la nueva confianza que se había establecido entre los dos, lo que hacía posible que ambos hablaran de lo que fuera abiertamente. Sí, sus sentimientos seguían allí, pero por fin había comprendido lo que significaba para Tony, y nunca lo habría dejado. Se necesitaban, se complementaban, y en eso no había lugar para detalles superfluos como sentimentalismos o etiquetas.

-Pep, necesito que vengas ya a la azotea- resonó la voz de Tony desde el intercomunicador.

-Tony, estoy bastante atareada y molesta, dicho sea de paso. La próxima vez que no prestes atención con los códigos de los embarques yo...

-He estado distraído últimamente -interruumpió con liviandad- y precisamente por eso necesito que vengas.

Su última declaración la habría preocupado... si no recordase que trabajaba para Tony Stark, que era un fenómeno. Suspiró, y se levantó con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se fugó para dar lugar a una mueca de absoluto asombro al ver lo que Tony tenía para ella en la terraza. Flores... cientos, miles de flores, de todos las formas, especies, colores, tamaños y aromas, arregladas con un gusto inusitado, viniendo del hombre de hierro. En el medio, Tony, no en su ropa de trabajo, sino vistiendo un espectacular traje negro.

-¿Tú... tú hiciste esto... solo?- preguntó ella, sonrojándose después por el cuestionamiento.

-Solo por ti, Pep...- respondió con dulzura.

Había algo extraño en su tono. Pepper sospechó.

-¿Hiciste algo grave y no me lo has dicho?

Tony entrecerró los ojos pero prefirió no perder la frescura y apresurarse.

-Lo he estado pensando, Pep, y... Tú te has arriesgado tanto por mí estos años... que no veo por qué no hacerlo yo. Es decir, sin importar qué rol cumplas, siempre estarás en peligro, y yo siempre ahí para rescatarte aunque el resto de la humanidad desaparezca por ello. Y me dejaste muy claro que no debo decidir por ti, por lo tanto creo que es justo darte opciones. Así que, ¿por qué no olvidarnos de todo y simplemente... hacerlo?

-"Hacer"... ¿qué?- preguntó nerviosamente. Él respondió extrayendo del interior del saco una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo negro, y de ella, un delicadísimo anillo de plata que se bifurcaba coronándose con un brillante de finísimo tallado en forma de corazón. Pepper lo miró con incredulidad. Tony soltó:

-Hubiera construido uno yo mismo, pero me tomó bastante lo de las flores... Tú lo habrías solucionado en un instante pero si...

Pepper lo interrumpió fundiéndose con él en un sentido y profundo beso, luego de lo cual siguió abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Lo tomaré como un "acepto"...-susurró él, acariciando su cabello, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Los dos eran conscientes de todos los peligros que conllevaba esa decisión, pero también de lo maravillosa que sería esa, la más grande e importante misión en la que se embarcarían. Y como en todas, buenas y malas, la enfrentarían juntos.

_**'Nuff said**_

(Bueno, este es por fin, el fin, valga la redundancia. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por dar sus reviews y por todas las cosas lindas que escribieron. Perdón por la demora y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Excelsior! IRON PRINCESS).


End file.
